octuplets
by butterchicken
Summary: summary on the inside


Octuplets

Another Sora X Kairi Fanfic

**Summary**  
When Kairi and Sora are married, and everyone disapproves, what would they do when they find out what's under Kairi's shirt?

Author's note

I've put a bunch of flashbacks in the beginning, sorry if they drive you crazy, I wanted to explain a couple of things. And I don't own Kingdom hearts, Grey's Anatomy or the PBM idea. I DO own The chairmen, Ninety New Moons, Kairi-Sora (Or Kay-Os), Momo, and Ryo. I'm sorry if Kairi is OOC. Wouldn't you have constant crying fits if you were in Kairi's position?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kairi winced as she hit the hard marble floor. She gasped as she felt warm blood trickle from her hairline. Looking up, she saw someone familiar that looked like a Nega version of Kairi staring at her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. Nega Kairi glared at her true form. "You already know why I'm doing this!" she yelled. Kairi cowered as Nega Kairi struck her so hard she went flying. "I'm doing this because of THAT!" Kairi looked in the direction Nega Kairi was pointing. 'That' was Kairi's husband: Sora. He was tied up in chains and was knocked out. "Sora!" Sora screamed, running towards her clone. "Release him, you hideous demon!" More blood was spilt as Kairi was sent flying. Nega Kairi smirked; her eyes glowed with evil thoughts. "Okay, I'll release your husband." Kairi looked shocked. Sora opened his eyes. "K-Kairi!" he gasped. Nega Kairi picked up Sora and held him at arm's length. "That is… If you don't mind being a widow!" Sora screamed blue murder and Nega Kairi ripped him into pieces. "I released Sora…From his MISERY!" Kairi then felt cold metal chains wrap around her wrists.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed, bolting up. "Yeah?" came a voice from behind her. Kairi looked down and saw Sora staring at her. Worry was in his eyes. "Are you okay, Kairi?" he asked. Kairi trembled in reply. "What's wrong, Kai? He asked." Kairi turned to Sora, her eyes glazed over with a blanket of tears. "I watched another soap opera, Grey's Anatomy." Kairi began, telling Sora about how a couple was formed which led to the guy dying. Sora held the trembling Kairi tightly in his arms. "I'm so scared that will happen to us, Sora." The redhead felt tears spill over. Sora looked at his wife. "Would you like to hear my wedding vows again?" Kairi nodded. "Yeah, your wedding vows always seem to cheer me up." Sora brushed away some visible tears from Kairi's eyes and cleared his throat. "To my beloved Kairi, to this day, I am still shocked that we're finally tying our loose ends into a double knot. I vow to this day to be the best thing that has happened in your life. I will be your umbrella in the rainstorm of darkness, your shield when the world spits poison darts at you, your night in shining armor, but more than that, I want to be your lover, your companion and 'the one' we enter as separate hearts, but we leave as one. One heart, one soul, one tie for two families, as our story continues to weave itself, we opened it with one word, one that spins through our hearts and minds, one word that helped us find a home with each other, and I will say this word until I die, or you get sick of it: I love you, Kairi." They looked at each other for what seemed like a lifetime and their mouths pressed together again. Kairi nestled herself in Sora's arms, she was home, she was loved and that helped her get through the day. Suddenly, her cheery thoughts were replaced with her biological father's harsh last words, Sora held Kairi tightly to his chest. He knew something was wrong with Kairi. "You're still thinking about what your family did to you?" he asked. Kairi froze in mid breath. She wanted to forget all that had happened.

Flashback

Kairi sucked in her breath as the phone rang. Just when she was about to hang up, she heard someone pick up. "Hello?" Her grandma picked up the phone. "Hi, Grandma." Kairi said feeling relieved. Her grandma wasn't so uptight about what her family did and didn't. "Hello, Kai." Her grandma said, happily. "I haven't seen you since the day you ran off with that Sora boy, two years ago." Kairi laughed nervously. "How are you two doing?" She asked. Kairi gulped. "We're doing great!" she said, "How great is great?" asked her grandma. Kairi exhaled and held the phone to her ear. "We are doing so good that we're now married, that was yesterday actually." Everything went silent on the other end of the line. Suddenly, a new voice was heard, "What?" roared her biological parents. Kairi swallowed hard. Her grandma had put her on speaker. "You're hitched to that half-witted square? At age 18?" Her father screamed. Kairi knew she was in serious trouble. "No matter." Said her mom. "I hoped it wouldn't lead to that, you're so in lust that it is making you think it is the real thing." Kairi clutched the phone so tight it almost snapped in half. "As punishment for marrying as a teen," her father said. "We're discharging you, disowning you and denying you altogether!" "NO!" Her grandma screamed. Kairi gulped at her family fighting and finally hung up.

End of Flashback

"Sora" Kairi said. Sora made a grunting noise in his throat. "Yes Kairi?" He asked. "What did your loved ones do when they found out that you married... me?" Kairi nervously laughed. "We may need to talk about that." "Huh?" "They think you're the princess of destiny islands." Kairi bolted upright. "They think I'm WHAT?" she screeched. Sora laughed nervously. Kairi threw back the covers. "You know what to do." She said. Her glare was ice-cold and scared Sora. "Do I have to sleep on the floor?" He asked. Kairi clocked Sora on the head. "No, Sora! You have to tell them who I really am!" Sora sighed and went into the kitchen.

Sora's Pov

I felt severe butterflies through my stomach as I walked across the floor to the phone. What would the chairmen say? They were very strict with who I date. Last time I found someone, they told me I couldn't date them because of their family status. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Kairi giving me an encouraging look. Man, the things I do for my princess. I picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Put it on speaker!" Kairi hissed. I waited until somebody picked up and did what Kairi said. "Hi guys." I said. "Hello Sora." Chairman 1 said happily. "You're on speaker." He said. "I have a confession." I said. "What is it, Sora?" Chairman 2 asked in the background. "It's about Kairi." I said. "What about Kairi? Did you two break up?" Chairman 1 asked, getting worried. "No. I didn't marry the princess of destiny islands named Kairi." "You made Kairi up?" Chairman 2 asked. "Sora, Even for you that joke was tasteless." "Kairi's real, she's my childhood friend." I said. "Ooh." Chairman 1 squealed. "Exotic." "Sir, this isn't a dinner, also…" This would be the hardest thing to say. "Kairi has no royal blood." A crash was heard on the other end of the line. "MY TECHNICALLY ROYAL DAUGHTER IN LAW IS ACTUALLY MY MAIDEN IN LAW?" Chairman 2 roared. "It's not your job to get those! It kills the point of being a hero!" "Sir!" Chairman 1 yelled in the background. "He's no longer worthy of working under our apprenticeship!" The chairmen and I started screaming at each other like we were on opposite ends of a football field. "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME BOY!" "I CAN LOVE WHOEVER I WANT!" "NOT IF IT'S NON ROYALTY! YOU'LL NEVER DO WHAT YOU WERE BORN TO DO! IT'S GOING TO GO EXTINCT! LIKE THE DREAM YOU'RE FAILING TO KEEP!" "YOU FELT THE SAME WAY WITH YOUR LOVERS! GO…" But before I could finish, Kairi hung up the phone.

Normal POV

Kairi heard enough, and then some. Sora was fuming. Turning his head slightly, Kairi could see a tear. "Now you know." Sora said. Kairi went over to him and looked at him. "It'll be okay Sora." Kairi said, on the verge of tears herself. She and Sora were so in sync that if one was upset, the other was emotional as well. Kairi wiped away Sora's tears and their mouths met in a kiss. When they broke apart, Kairi held Sora tightly. "Do you remember how we got together?" Sora asked. Kairi's eyes grew wide, she broke apart. "Idiot!" she yelled. "Why are you calling me an idiot?" Sora asked "You broke my friend's heart, and my skull! I still think Valentines Day should be called break-something-of-a-Best Friend's day." The two of them paused as they remembered that fateful night when they were only 16.

Flashback

"Happy Valentines Day!" Terra said as Kairi, Sora, Ventus, Namine, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Xion and Larxene walked in. The first thing they noticed was all the mistletoe scattered around the house. "Terra?" Sora said, uncertainly, "It's Valentines! Not Christmas." Terra shrugged. "Aqua told me to put mistletoe around the house; otherwise I'd have to die." Riku stared at the mistletoe. "This can help me and Kairi." He said, staring at Kairi. She gave him a poisonous look. "No it won't." she said. "There will never be an 'us'" "Right." Riku said, giving the word four syllables. Roxas gave Kairi a look saying "Sorry, he's obsessed." The party was a lot of fun, suddenly; Kairi was caught under the mistletoe. Riku and Sora were both there. Kairi tried to duck, but Ventus held her arms so she couldn't move. Riku moved in for the kill. Sora knew he had to save Kairi from the hell known as Riku's lips, before he realized what he was doing, he zipped out in front of Riku and jumped under the mistletoe. Kairi smiled. "Thanks, Sora." She whispered, and then she and Sora paid the mistletoe its dues. Kairi thought it would be a granny-kiss, but Sora had other ideas. The two of them battled for dominance, finally, a sucking sound was heard and they broke apart. Riku stared. "SORA!" he screamed. "You traitor!" he yelled. Kairi walked over to him. "I told you there is no 'Us'" she said. Riku glared at his friend and crush. Finally, he stormed off. He was thinking of something evil to do to them. The two of them stared at each other. Soon things began moving at warp speed for them. The way Kairi broke Sora's skull is much classified

End of Flashback

Sora still felt ripping pain in his heart. He knew his chairmen were uptight, but this time they reached the extreme. Nobody with a kind heart would disown his own apprentice because he married an 18-year-old. That reminded him of the song Dear Mr. President. He hummed the lyrics and more tears were tumbling down. Kairi looked at her heartbroken husband, and then at something she hid behind his back. "Sora?" she asked. Sora looked up at Kairi. He was smiling through the tears. "Well, we can't let the fact we've both been 'let go, fired and dethroned' break us apart." Sora said. Kairi smirked in a flirty way. "No we can't." She said, smirking, "Why not?" asked Sora, starting to piece things together. "We can't let that happen, I'm giving us a test with what I have." Kairi smirked and pulled out a canister of whipped cream. Sora gulped. "You don't mean…" Kairi licked her lip, in a flirtatious way. "Come on." she said in a light, airy voice. Sora gulped and his legs started moving on their own. Kairi was already in the bedroom, leaving a trail of cloths behind. Sora felt his pants go a little tight on him. He picked up the clothes as he followed Kairi. When he got to their room, what he saw made his pants get way too tight, his nose dripped blood, his jaw hit the floor and he dropped Kairi's clothes. Kairi was lying in a sexy pose on the bed, coated in a blanket of whipped cream. "A-A-A." Sora couldn't make a word come out of her mouth. "You know you want to." Kairi said, winking. Sora walked over to him, removing his clothes as he went over to the bed. Suddenly, Kairi tensed up. "Kairi?" Sora asked. "I just… I just… I have a bad feeling, will you still be here in the morning" Sora kissed Kairi on the forehead. "I will be with you to until the day I die, for good or for bad, for better or for worse, beauty or hideousness, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part, but then we'll follow" Then Sora repeated his vow. Kairi kissed Sora, then sprawled out on the bed again. "Bon appetite, Sora." As the night went on into bliss for the two of them, Kairi was thinking of a fear she had after their one night stand

Flashback

"Okay, you got what you want, loser! Now kindly kiss off and leave me to my self loathing!" Kairi was in a seriously bad mood. "Kairi?" Sora asked. "Why are you in a mood?" "Because!" Kairi screamed. "You're like everyone who sees me. They think I'm some easy little whore who'd jump in the sack with every Tom, Dick and Harry!" Sora stifled a laugh. Kairi was sounding exactly the opposite of her usual self. "Now that you took my virginity away from me, you can go target the next person." Sora felt his stomach drop fifty feet. Kairi was still a virgin? She was showing otherwise in bed. Kairi turned away and Sora heard a quiet sniffing noise. Sora put his hand on Kairi's shoulder then winced as Kairi smacked him. "Kairi, I did not sleep with you last night because I thought you were a whore, I slept with you last night because I felt feelings I never felt again after I came back to destiny islands. Kairi stared at Sora, "Feelings?" she asked. Sora looked at Kairi. "You weren't so innocent either, you stole MY virginity also." Kairi looked at Sora. Sora put his hands on Kairi's shoulders, Kairi didn't hit him this time. "My feelings were this: I love you, Kairi!" Kairi looked at Sora and gasped. "You…LOVE me?" Sora nodded. "I've been dropping hints for the past few years! I'm surprised you didn't pick them up." Kairi kissed Sora on the mouth. Riku walked passed them, gave them the rude finger and left.

Three months later

Kairi woke up feeling ill, she had been sick for two weeks, but she dismissed it as the flu. She tried to hold it in, but she finally ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Finally, she saw Sora sitting next to her. "Can I get you anything?" Sora asked. Kairi shot Sora a look. "I need a doctor, Loser!" Sora nodded and got the phone. "URP!" Kairi's stomach lurched as she threw up some more. Finally, Sora walked in. "Get your coat." He said. "We're going to the family doctor." Kairi nodded and suddenly threw up. "I'm driving." Said Sora. He handed Kairi a bucket and said "Use this." When they got into the doctor's office, his wife the nurse was there. "Ah, Kairi, Sora, You're just in time. The doctor is expecting you." The doctor walked out and motioned for Kairi to follow him. After Kairi disappeared, Sora curled up and fell asleep. It must have been a couple of minutes when Kairi screamed "I'M WHAT?" and woke Sora up. Kairi was pale and shaking her head over and over. "What's wrong, Kai?" he asked. Kairi went even paler and her eyes watered. "I…I'm p-p-p-pregnant." Kairi said when they got home. Sora stared at her; Kairi had curled up in a little ball on the floor and was bawling. "I'm having a baby!" Kairi screamed. "I'm having a baby. I don't feel ready! I'm happy to let you carry on your family name, but a baby is a whole new person! And there are people who abandon their partners when they are pregnant because of how overweight they look. I don't want you to do that to me!" Sora went over to Kairi, bent down and held her trembling body. "I won't abandon you." Sora said. Kairi looked up and saw the sincerity in Sora's eyes. "You won't?" she asked "No. I already told you, I love you, Kairi, So much! Through good and bad, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health 'til death do us part, I won't abandon you, we'll take care of our child together, you won't have to face it alone." Kairi looked at Sora and kissed him. "Together." She said. She loved how that word sounded. Suddenly, she turned to Sora. "I also found out that I have benign tumors in my body that can hurt the baby. Tomorrow I'm going to get them all removed as well as get an ultrasound." Sora looked shocked. "I'm coming with you." He said. Kairi nodded and let go of Sora. The next day, Kairi was waiting. She already had the I.V inserted into her; Sora watched Kairi as the gas mask was lowered over her face. "We're pumping her with Nitrous Oxide." The doctor told Sora. Suddenly, Kairi started laughing uncontrollably. Her hand was trembling in Sora's "Sora, pfft!" Kairi said. "I, hee-hee, am so going to be sorry if I… Ha! Miscarry!" Suddenly, her laughter faded out. "You can go now." The doctor said to him. Sora kissed Kairi's head and went back into the waiting room. When he sat in the chair, he remembered what happened the night he proposed to Kairi.

Flashback

"What's going on, Sora?" Kairi asked. "What are you talking about?" Sora asked. "Simple." Kairi said, "You freak when I order Chinese food, now you're ordering. Plus, you turned down a mission to defeat more heartless and the nobodies." Sora went pink. They were dating for two years. They were now eighteen. After dinner, which was more of an all-you-can-eat-buffet, Sora pushed a fortune cookie over to Kairi. "Open it, no questions." He said. Kairi stared at Sora then at the cookie. Finally, she cracked it open, instead of paper, a ring fell out. Kairi looked at it in shock, Sora was already on one knee. "Kairi, will you marry me?" he asked. Kairi looked at the ring and slid it onto her fourth finger on her left hand. Sora got up and kissed Kairi. He wondered if, maybe, they were rushing things. Kairi didn't think so. She was practically eating Sora's face and her legs found themselves wrapped around Sora's waist. They journeyed to the bedroom, tripping over furniture and carpets on their way. The rest, as they say is history.

End of Flashback

"Hey, Sora." Someone called. Sora looked up and saw the nurse. "How is she?" the nurse smiled. "Your wife is fine. There is one little thing we weren't counting on though." Sora felt his stomach drop. Did Kairi come down with an STD? Did she miscarry? Did she decide he didn't need Sora anymore? "You're not having a baby." The nurse said "Kairi miscarried?" Sora asked. The nurse shook her head. "I said she wasn't having a baby." "Oh, she's having twins?" the nurse shook her head. "How many babies are residing in her?" Sora asked. The nurse's shoulders started to shake. "A litter!" she said and broke into peels of laughter. Finally, she calmed down. "You two are going to be the proud parents of octuplets!" "Wait…" Sora said. "How many is an Oct?" he asked "Oct means eight." The nurse replied. Sora gasped. "Want to see Kairi?" the nurse asked. Sora nodded. When they got to the recovery room, Sora just watched Kairi for what seemed like forever. Kairi looked paler than before, but she was still beautiful. Sora continued to watch Kairi as she slept. Finally, she woke up. "Hi, sleepy head." Sora said. Kairi rubbed her eyes and stared at Sora. "How's our child?" she asked. Sora took Kairi's hand. "The baby is fine… and so are its seven siblings." Kairi shot up in shock. "I'm carrying eight kids?" Sora nodded. Kairi pulled out a huge gun and held it to her stomach. "TOO MANY!" she screamed. When they got home, Namine was outside their house. "Ah, there you are, I was wondering." Sora waved like he was flagging a cab. Kairi raised and lowered one hand. "Nam." She said. "Where were you two?" Namine asked. "We were at the hospital." Namine panicked. "Are both of you okay?" she asked, going white. Sora and Kairi looked at each other. Kairi nodded. "Tell her." She said. Sora put his hand on Namine's shoulder. "Why don't you step inside? Have a cup of tea?" He asked. Namine nodded. Kairi went into the kitchen and boiled the water. She opened the fridge, reached for the milk but stopped. She hunted through the fridge. "So… Namine…" Sora said. Namine looked at him curiously. "How would you like to be a godmother?" he asked. Namine smiled serenely. "I'd love that." Sora laughed. "We'll, you're going to be." He said. Namine raised an eyebrow. "Your friend, Kairi is carrying eight kids." Sora said. Kairi came in with a teapot in one hand, three teacups in the other, and something foul-smelling in her mouth. Namine's jaw dropped. "Kairi's pregnant?" she asked. Sora nodded. "Apparently, she also was carrying benign tumors." Sora said. Kairi sat down next to Sora and ate the mystery object. "Kairi…" Namine began. "What is that?" Kairi swallowed and looked at it. "It's a peanut butter and mayo sandwich." Namine smiled again. "What are you happy about, Nams?" Kairi asked. Then she noticed the ring. "You're married?" She screeched. Namine hung her head. "It was a shotgun wedding." She said. Kairi clapped a hand over her mouth. "You didn't!" Kairi said. Namine nodded, "What's a shotgun wedding?" Sora asked. Kairi looked at Sora like she was going to kill him. "Idiot! Some moron knocked my best friend up, so her father had threatened to shoot him if he didn't marry her." Sora looked at Namine and then realized that she looked a little overweight. "Who's the father, Namine?" Namine went pink, then crimson, then maroon. "It's Roxas." Kairi and Sora gave her a flat look. "Roxas is my best friend!" Sora screamed. Namine went pink. "Xenmas was going to threaten him." They looked at Namine. "Then he disowned me, because I didn't abort my child in time." Namine said. Her blue eyes filled with tears and she let them spill over. Sora and Kairi felt sympathy for Namine. "Why don't you and Roxas stay with us until you find your feet?" Namine shook her head. "I couldn't impose." "We insist!" Kairi and Sora yelled at the same time. Namine's tears spilt over again. "Thank-you." She whispered. "Thank-you."

Two months later (month 5)

Kairi woke up to her new alarm clock: thirty-two limbs beating her up. "Hey!" She said to the eight intruders. "Get your arms and legs out of my ribcage! That's abuse!" Sora rolled over and saw Kairi. "Morning, Kai." Sora said. He knew better than to say 'good-morning.' Because Kairi would say 'what's so good about it?' Kairi nodded. Suddenly, Sora looked down. "The kids okay?" Kairi nodded, then yelped as one jabbed her in the ribcage, next to the solar plexus. "Morning, squirts." Sora said. He kissed Kairi's stomach, at that moment; one kid socked him in the face. "Ouch! Those kids are like their godmother, the best friend of the one who's carrying them." Kairi's expression darkened. "Want to say that again?" she said coolly. Sora shook his head. Kairi threw back the covers and went to the fridge. "Making more of those sandwiches?" Sora asked. Kairi pulled out the mayo and nodded. "I frankly hate them, but it's surprisingly the only thing that doesn't make me throw up." She put everything back and looked at the knife, "What I'm about to do does not leave the kitchen." Then she licked the peanut butter and mayo off the knife, Sora gulped. Kairi could do things like that and be a total turn-on. Kairi finished the last bit and chucked the knife in the sink. Finally, she went into the living room and sat on the sofa and flipped on the T.V. "Looking for another soap opera?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded. Suddenly, one came on. "Ooh!" Sora squealed. "My favorite one!" Kairi looked at the opening title. "Ninety New Moons?" she asked. Sora nodded. "Looks pathetic." Kairi said. Sora shook his head. "I think you'll find it interesting. I've been watching it ever since I met you." He said. Kairi gave him a weird look. When the story came on, she understood why Sora watched it. In the soap opera, one of the main characters, named Ryo, who acted a lot like Sora, was in love with a girl named Momo who was a lot like Kairi, and she was his childhood best friend, crushing on both her best friends! Kairi smirked. Momo was like a TV version of her, thin, red hair, secretly liked Ryo, but was always abandoned by him as he jetted off on his adventures. "I've been watching it for tips on how to get your attention." Kairi looked at Sora. He was blushing. Kairi then realized how close Sora was to her and his hand was on hers. The two of them looked at each other and leaned over. Their mouths almost met, but then… "Guys!" Kairi and Sora looked up and found Roxas standing above them. "It's Namine! Her water broke!" The two gasped and ran into her room. Namine was screaming. "OUCH! GET THIS PERSON OUT OF ME!" Kairi grabbed the phone and called the hospital. "Help!" she said. "My best friend's water just broke… Yes now! GET OVER HERE... SHE'S IN AGONY YOU HEARTLESS… CALM DOWN? MY BEST FRIEND NEEDS YOU… Well, I hope you have a lawsuit." She said. Finally, she hung up. Soon, the doctors came in. "she's upstairs." Kairi said. Sora put his hand on Kairi's shoulder. "We should be there for her." He said. The two of them dashed upstairs. Watching in horror, they saw the scariest scene. Kind and gentle Namine was swearing her head off. She held Roxas's hand so tightly, his hand spewed blood. Finally, the baby came out. Kairi looked at her best friend. "You did it." She said, happily. Namine's eyes filled with tears. "Roxas! We did it." Roxas leaned down and kissed his wife. Finally, the doctors came back with Namine's daughter. Namine held her; Kairi recognized the look in her eyes. It was the look Namine gave Kairi, the kind of love you would give to someone you'd sacrifice yourself to protect, in a friendship way. "What do you want to name her?" Roxas asked. Namine looked at the baby. "Kay-Os" She said. Roxas smiled. "That name suits her fine." "Kairi-Sora will be her full name." She said. Kairi and Sora smiled. Kairi kissed her best friend. "Beautiful name." she said. Namine smiled at her best friend, her best friend's husband, her husband and then her daughter. Suddenly the phone rang, and it was playing Sora's ring tone. So Kairi and Namine wouldn't have to keep rushing to the phone to answer calls that weren't meant for them, they installed four separate ring tones. Sora rushed down to answer the phone. Kairi lingered at the bottom stair. Sora picked up and Kairi quietly eavesdropped. "Hello?" Sora began. "Oh. Hi sir…I thought you said I wasn't worthy to be trained by you… That's what I thought…what? You want me to come back under your training again? ...I'm not sure….We'll you shut me out of your life…What are you going to do? Break my keyblade? …You're going to send the remaining PURE keyblade wielders after me? They are my family too…I can't leave. Kairi has a condition… She's…um…sick…Well what do you call it when you have your head in the toilet? … She needs me…BECAUSE I LOVE HER! THAT'S WHY I'LL CONTINUE TO STAND BY HER SIDE UNTIL THE DAY WE BREAK-UP OR DIE! …Fine. I'll come…Okay, but I'm not staying forever…bye." He hung up and turned to Kairi. "It's the chairmen. They want me to go to Disney Castle." Sora said. Kairi nodded. "You didn't want to go?" she asked. Sora shook his head. "They claim I'm needed for another training session routine, but I didn't get a letter from Mickey." Kairi put her hand on Sora's back. "Go." She said. "Namine and Roxas will be here. And I can help out with Kay-Os." Sora nodded. "Okay." He leaned over and kissed Kairi. Kairi broke apart and gave Sora a serious look. "Just be back in time for the Octuplets. I mean it." Sora nodded. "I'm leaving tomorrow." He said. Kairi looked at her stomach. "We're really going to be parents." She said. "The words are very hard to mince." Sora kissed Kairi. "We'll be together to help with them, with the new set of keyblade wielders, Team Destiny Island." Kairi looked at Sora sadly. "What was the outburst for anyway?" she asked. Sora took Kairi in his arms and rubbed her back. "The chairmen asked me why I let myself marry you even though you…um…had to stay behind on my journeys because you keep getting captured." Kairi looked at Sora. "Even after all that, I still chose you." Kairi said, more to herself then Sora, suddenly, she had another mood swing and began to cry, but they were tears of happiness. She had won the battle against her misery. And that's how Roxas found them, Sora holding Kairi tightly, with Kairi quietly crying. The next day, Kairi woke up, instead of seeing Sora; she saw a note on the pillow. Opening it, the note only said one thing: "I love you." Kairi took the letter and held it to her face. It smelled like Sora. Namine was still bedridden, Kay-Os. began screaming. Kairi looked out the window. It was snowing like crazy, everything Kairi saw or did reminded her of Sora. Finally, she broke down by the end of the day and cried when Sora still didn't return home.

Three months later (Month 8)

Sora felt awful. It was almost crunch time and he was still at Disney Castle in training! Whenever he tried to go home, the Chairmen would need him or a special occasion would occur and Sora would be delayed again. Sora lay on his bed. He missed Kairi so much it hurt, the only thing he had was a faded picture he took with him. Finally, he stole some masking tape and taped the picture to his second pillow. "Sora! We need you downstairs" Chairman 1 said. Sora groaned and went downstairs. The chairmen were in the castle kitchen, looking guilty (yes, they came with him everywhere). "We have a confession." Chairman 1 said. "We've been trying to prevent you from going back home to Kairi because we wanted you to be with a non-distracting girl, mainly someone you weren't best friends with since pre puberty." Sora's eyes grew wide. The Chairmen 2 looked at him. "Son, we have decided to give you an unfathomable decision: You can stay in Disney Castle, Marry the mate we chose for you and leave Kairi, or you go back to Kairi, leaving behind everything you own, and we'll clear you of your bank account and snap your keyblade." Sora looked at his chairmen, he didn't want to disappoint them, but he thought of Kairi at home and his new family, he looked at his wedding ring. He slid the ring off his finger. The chairmen's faces brightened up. Sora held the ring in front of them. "This ring means that I am in love with a great person! One who I would run through fire for! A threat can't keep me away from her!" Sora slid the ring back on and looked at the open door. "Kairi needs me! I won't keep her waiting!" Sora ran to the way out. When he got back to his home, he ran inside to see his wife. A scary scene met him: The furniture was scattered, Roxas had his hands sliced in half, Namine was on the floor crying, Kay-Os. was missing a bunch of hair, and Kairi was nowhere to be seen. "Namine!" Sora yelled. "What happened? Where's Kairi?" Namine looked up. "Somehow, The heartless and nobodies found out about Kairi, they came in here, the heartless chased Kairi around the house, Roxas tried to save her, but Xenmas cut of his hands so he can't do anything, then he subjected my daughter to severe torture. He then took Kairi, punched her solar plexus and left, taking Kairi with him." Namine looked at Kay-Os. "My baby!" She held Kay-Os. tightly. Kay-Os. stopped crying. "Where's Kairi?" Sora asked. "Where is my wife?" Namine looked up. "The Heartless took her back to Xenmas's building. You have to save her before her water breaks; otherwise, Xenmas is going to use your children as experiments!" Sora glared. "I'm coming for you, Kairi!"

With Kairi

Kairi woke up, groaning. She was locked up in the basement. She never felt so weak before. She wished she could see Sora, but Sora had abandoned her. He never came back. People never came back after they disappear. She lay curled up in a ball. She forgot what light looked like. The darkness and ugliness inside the basement reminded her of a memory she tried to suppress. The memory of when she learned about true hatred before she came to Destiny Islands.

Flashback

"STOP!" Kairi's first childhood friend, Chandra screamed in horror, watching as Kairi hit the ground. Four-year old Kairi picked herself up off the floor and looked at her attacker, nine-year old rebel, Chong, Chandra's brother. "Why are you doing this to me?" Kairi asked. Chong turned to Chandra. "Chandra! If you want to live to see your next birthday, you will let me talk privately with our friend!" Chandra burst into tears and ran. Chong looked at Kairi. "I am teaching you an important lesson." He replied. Kairi was terrified of her best friend's nine year old brother. "Kairi." He said, angrily. "You are just a burden to everybody you meet, Chandra and I are too. You don't have a true purpose. Don't think that you'll find someone who loves you. It's just out of pity! You are unwanted. We all are" Kairi looked at Chong. "Chandra told me I'm not a burden." She said. Chong picked Kairi up by the waist and glared at his sister's best friend. "Chandra lied. If you weren't a burden, she would have tried to save you." "But you threatened to kill her." "Details schmetails" Chong replied. "Love supposedly overcomes any obstacle, and people rush into things headfirst." Chong said, pulling out a knife. "Even at the cost of their own life." Then he dug the knife into the side of Kairi's neck. Not to kill her, but to show her true pain. Kairi's screams echoed through the building. "CHANDRA! HELP ME!" Kairi yelled.

End of Flashback

Kairi paused. The whole basement was shaking furiously. Kairi watched in horror as something zipped through the basement floor. "Finally." It said. "I found you, Kairi!" The thing was Sora. He was filthy, his clothes were torn and he was missing his smile. Kairi glared at Sora. "Idiot!" she screamed. "You lied! You said you'd come back! You never did!" Kairi pointed at his stomach. "See this? That was a souvenir of our love! The Heartless are going to destroy them because you weren't there to back me up!" Sora looked at Kairi's stomach. "They're getting bigger…But it's your fault for being captured." Sora commented. Kairi glared at Sora. "You try running with eight kids inside you! You abandoned me and…" "Shut up." Sora said. Kairi's eyes grew wide. "SHUT UP!" Sora yelled again, and kissed Kairi. Kairi could see the guilt, love and anger in his eyes. Finally, they broke apart. "So what if you feel I abandoned you. It doesn't mean I don't love you! We're still married! The chairmen completely disowned me, and cleared me of my bank account! They also apparently snapped my key blade. Because of that, I'm not going to lose sight of you! After everything we went through, I still love you, Kairi!" Kairi looked at Sora. His sincerity was overpowering. Finally, Kairi nodded, "Okay, I guess we go back home."

One month later (Week 9, anytime now)

One morning, during breakfast, Kairi and Sora were still watching Ninety New Moons. Suddenly, Kairi gasped. Sora looked over. "Kairi? …" Then he noticed the dark puddle, spreading through the couch. Kairi glared. "Idiot, my water broke!" Sora went pink. Kairi suddenly screamed. Sora ran to the phone. "Is this the hospital? I want to speak to the pregnancy doctor…That's classified…Tell him Sora is on the other line…Kairi's in pain...Hi doc…Kairi's water just broke…" An ear-splitting scream came from the living room, this scream, however was a couple octaves higher. "Oh, crud, she's pulling out a gun. Please, send an ambulance! I want to live." In a few minutes, after Sora dodged his Wife's gun of death, the ambulance arrived. They collected Kairi who was screaming something that should never be printed. Finally, they reached the hospital. Kairi was sent into another room where she was laid down on a table. The same nurse came in and pulled out a needle. "We're going to use this to numb the pain." Kairi almost ran up the wall and on to the ceiling as soon as she saw the king-sized needle. Sora held out his hand. "Kairi, take my hand." Kairi took Sora's hand, and winced as the needle was beginning to enter. "Now, make my hand hurt." Sora said. As soon as he finished his sentence, Kairi squeezed Sora's hand so hard; he felt some of his bones snap. "Just focus on my pain." Sora said, forcing a grin on his face. Kairi looked at Sora, her eyes shone with tears. Finally, the nurse took the needle out. "Okay," she said. "I'll get the doctor for the birth, you're fully dilated." Kairi's eyes grew so wide, Sora was terrified they would fall out of her sockets. When the hours of pain were over and Sora got smacked eight times, one as each kid shot out, Kairi and Sora were handed their eight children. "They're going into intensive care." The nurse said. "You two come up with names." She said. She took the kids and left. Finally, Their daughters: Hayden, Brittany, Alison, and Willa, and their sons: Haley-Joel, David, Jesse and Jason were returned to them. Looking at the eight children in front of him, Sora and Kairi felt like they accomplished something big. They survived the nine months of horror and got eight kids as a reward. Sora and Kairi looked at each other, and they both knew what to say

Three months later

"They're beautiful!" Sora sighed as Kairi finished feeding Brittany and put her to bed. Kairi laid a hand on her stomach; she still couldn't mince the fact that eight strangers once called it 'home.' Kairi shrugged. She shrugged and leaned against the crib. "I just hope they don't have your astonishingly dim intelligence level." she muttered. Sora heard her. "WHAT?" He roared. Kairi turned to Sora. "You still have to pay the price." "What do I have to pay a price for?" Sora challenged. "For knocking me up, abandoning me for that long a time, letting our families walk over us…the punishment must fit the crime." Kairi said, her eyes flashed dangerously. "What's the punishment?" Kairi smirked. "Starting now, you're going to have to go through a whole year without sex!" Sora wept sorrow tears in his sleeve. "Either that, or I get you fixed." Kairi added. Sora groaned and followed Kairi, getting ready for his year of hell. As the door closed, the clouds parted and a shiny new mended version of Sora's key blade fell through the sky and landed on the living room couch.


End file.
